A model has been developed to study parameters of the systemic immune response to transplantation alloantigens placed within the anterior chamber of the rat eye: F1 Lymphocyte Induced Immune Deviation. Support is requested to establish a similar model in mice in order to determine the general applicability of the model and to extend it into related immunologic areas involving analogous antigenic systems: contact hypersensitivity to simple chemicals, immunity to virus infected tissues, and tumor specific immunity. In each system, where both promoting and suppressing factors contribute to the ultimate expression of the immune response, the role of antigen presentation via the anterior chamber will be analyzed. Experiments will be directed toward identifying those procedures which can influence the complexion of immune responses to ocular antigens to the host's advantage.